Young Justice : Outlaws
Young Justice: Outlaws is the fanfiction take place third season of the animated television series loosely based on the DC comic book of the same name. The season picks up two years after the last episode of season two, "Endgame". Plot Two years after "Endgame", Justice League and Young Justice(former the Team) now has a new threat on their hands when Vandal Savage and Darkseid's plans are put into motion.same time the Outlaw new group of teenage anti-hero preparation this invasion too but by their own way Character the Outlaws * Jason Todd/Red Hood - '''second robin who death by Joker hand but resurrection by Talia al Ghul and become Red Hood and leader of the Outlaws. * '''Roy Harper/Arsenal * Koriand'r/Starfire * Rachel Roth/Raven * Simon Amal/Crux * Tara Markov/Terra Young Justice * Tim Drake/Robin III/Red Robin - Tim is new leader of the Team after Kaldur resign as leader * Dick Grayson/Nightwing '- Dick return to the Team after leave two years. * '''Barbara Gordon/Oracle '- Barbara cripple by Joker and become Oracle * 'Kaldur'ahm / Aqualad '- Kaldur resign as leader after see Tim potential as Leader better than him and Dick. * 'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy '- Conner become Tim best friend and still has problem with M'gann. * 'M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian '- She still has problem with Conner. * 'Artemis Crook/Tigress '- Artemis closer Bart as brother after Wally cease exist. * 'Bart Allen/Kid Flash II '- Bart become new Kid Flash to honor Wally * '''Jamie Reyes/Blue Beetle * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy ' * '''Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl '- Cassie start has problem with Tim after he become leader. * 'La'gaan/Lagoon Boy ' * 'Karen Beecher/Bumblebee ' * 'Mal Duncan/Guardian ' * '''Virgil Hawkins/Static * Garth/Tempest * Donna Troy/Troia * Lorena Marquez/Aquagirl II * Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern * Lilith Clay/Omen * Cassandra Cain/Black Bat * Stephanie Brown/Batgirl III * Rose Worth(Wilson)/Ravager * Cissie King-Jones/Arrowette * Kiran Singh/Solstice * Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil * Richie Foley/Gear * Traci Thirteen/Girl 13 * Brion Markov/Geo Force * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Helena Kyle(Wayne)/Huntress * Damian Wayne/Robin IV '- join the Team later after Batman take him from his mother. Justice League * '''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman ' * 'Bruce Wayne/Batman ' * 'Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ' * 'Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ' * '''John Stewart/Green Lantern * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Barry Allen/Flash ''' * '''Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Kator Hol/Hawkman * Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman ' * '''Dinah Lance / Black Canary ' * '''Allen Adams/Captain Atom * Billy Batson/Shazam * Ray Palmer/Atom ' * '''Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning ' * '''John Smith/Red Tornado * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna ' * '''Requel Ervin/Rocket ' * 'Icon ' * '''Giovanni Zatara/Zatara/Doctor Fate * Guy Gardner/Green Lantern * John Constantine * Roy Harper(clone)/Red Arrow * Mari McCabe/Vixen * Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire * Tora Olafsandr/Ice * Beatriz da Costa/Fire * Daniel Cassidy/Blue Devil ''' * '''Victor Stone/Cyborg * Charles Victor Szasz/The Question * Hoshi Kimiyo/Doctor Light The Light * L-1/Vandal Savage '- Savage return to earth after forming allignment with Darkseid of Apocalypse. * '''L-2/Talia al Ghul '- Talia take her father place after Ra disappearance but her intention is to destroy the Light from inside for Bruce and Damian * '''L-3/Lex Luthor * L-4/Queen Bee * L-5/Siren '- Black Manta replacement * '''L-6/Brother Blood '- the Brain replacement * '''L-7/Klarion the Witch Boy